chemistrywebfandomcom-20200214-history
Proust
This page dedicated to Proust Job Career Joseph Louis, the second of the three sons of Rosalie Sarthe (1786) and Joseph Proust (1792), a distinguished local pharmacist, was born in Angers, France, on September 26, 1754. His elder brother Joachim (1751-1819), apothecary apprentice, and an ambitious and strong character young man, abandoned soon the profession and joined the Regiment Infantry del Piedmont, located in Corcega. At the end of his military contract, he moved to Paris where he played an important political role during the French Revolution: member of the municipal council of Angers, and of the first Revolutionary Committee. In this position, he was in charge of organizing the industries of gunpowder and saltpeter. Joseph Louis’s youngest brother, François Jacques (1756), emigrated to Île de la Réunion and eventually became major of the city of Mauritius. Joseph Louis began his education under the care of his godparents, M Maunoir and Rosalie de Panneaux, a friend of his mother, and continued it at the local collége des Oratoriens (Oratorian college). Like the Jesuits, the Oratorians were specialists in education. The secular priests of the Oratory opened many schools in Italy and France, and played an important role in the education of young people in both countries. The curriculum included Theology, Philosophy, Humanities, Physics, and afterwards Mathematics. Towards 1765, when Proust started his studies, the teaching level was in decadence, mainly because of the opposition of the Jesuits and the priests of Saint-Aubin, caused by the adhesion of the Oratorians to the Johnsonian heretic doctrines.The Oratory was dissolved by the French Revolution and re-established in 1852. After finishing college Joseph Louis studied pharmacy in his father’s shop and in the School of Medicine and Pharmacy of Angers. Around 1774, despite the parental opposition, he went to Paris to continue his training.There he obtained a position as assistant in the well known laboratory of the apothecary Nicolas François Cleramburg,and also took chemistry lessons under Hilaire Marin Rouelle(1718-1779)and Jacques Alexander Cesar Charles (1746-1823). ' ' He continued to study lots of things and found a new atomic law this law wasn’t published until . . . ' ' etc. . . . ' ' Who was he? Joseph proust was a French chemist who lived from 1754-1826 he was very involved with school/education/learning. He took science very seriously as he was pretty curious about how atoms worked. As time went on he majored in this scientific field to help point out, help him understand how atoms worked. Joseph was very compassionate about trying to prove a method he made after multiple attempts (which took a really long time) He proved it in the year (?) and wasn’t actually published in the year (?). During his time nobody knew what the atom was or had any education about it, joseph however like I said before was interested in knowing what this mysterious thing was. When he found out enough about it he constructed a plan/ theory that might explain how (blah blah blah) His Experiments Joseph created an experiment using artificial copper carbonate and compared it using natural copper carbonate, finding out that these in fact had the same proportion of weights as each other. During this experiment he actually approved his theory and got in published in (year)